


cause we've got nothing to say (but the fire is coming)

by yourestuckinmyhead



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Im not very good at tagging things, and that one other time, i only used pronouns and I guess thats kind of weird, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourestuckinmyhead/pseuds/yourestuckinmyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Clarke and Bellamy found each other in the woods and one time they walked in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause we've got nothing to say (but the fire is coming)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own shit.
> 
>  
> 
> Song Suggestions: Run by Daughter, The Woods by Daughter
> 
> (Basically anything by Daughter tbh. She really fits the mood of this)

_she ran out in the woods_

-The Woods by Daughter

 

 

**_The First Time_ **

 

One foot into the woods,

 

She runs

 

She runs because that's all she knows anymore.

 

Soon enough she's falling, cutting open both her palms and one of her knees.

 

The sting feels real. 

 

Good. 

 

She hisses

 

A twig brakes to her right, causing her to look.

 

He's there, of course he is.

 

His eyes shift to look right at her.

 

Her eyes slide from his face, she tells him that he didn't need to follow her.

 

A dead stare and a  _yes I did,_ is the only response she gets. 

 

She stands up and walks towards camp. He Follows.

 

**_The Second Time_ **

 

He was there with a girl.

 

She had come across them in the woods. 

 

Not the intentional kind of  _come across._ The accidental kind.

 

The day had been rough and instead of running she had dreamt of calm.

  

So she had walked. (Left then right then left then right)

 

And she had seen him and her and  _them_ _._ (left then right then stop)

 

So she had turned around and walked back.

 

(She wished that it had been intentional because then she could blame herself instead of him)

 

**_The Third Time_ **

 

He was in pieces and she was not. 

 

Their people had fallen from the sky, cast out of heaven and all that was left of them was ashes.

 

His shoulders had slumped, she noticed. Then tensed as if guilty. Fallen again.

 

She had followed the movements with her eyes while her heart had frozen in her chest.

  

It's beating of bump bump bump turned to nothing.

 

In the morning she had woken up cold. She had walked for warmth and distance, and instead she found him.

 

He had been sitting all night.

 

A fallen man of a fallen people on a fallen tree.

 

His eyes looked at the sky that had been his home.

 

He did not look at her.

 

The absence of anyone's eyes had never hurt before.

 

She sat next to him.

 

and he had leaned on her and he had cried about his relief at the death and then the guilt.

 

He had much guilt that he felt.

 

My mother is dead, she had said. Then she left him there.

 

Because she felt no guilt at all.

 

**_The Fourth Time_ **

****

She had been missing too long.

 

She knew this.

 

She knew that this meant others would come. That, or he would come himself.

 

Yet she didn't move, she knew that she should,

 

but she didn't.

 

And so he came and retrieved her from the woods. 

 

He made threats, as if they were real,

 

then she laughed at the ridiculousness of it, because he could never make her do anything.

 

He asked her to promise not to do this, to not just _disappear._

 

and she just smiled and hoped he knew she couldn't promise that.

 

She couldn't promise anything anymore.

 

He nodded his head and they walked on.

 

_**The Fifth Time** _

 

He had been in the woods again. Others had gone with him and that made it safe.

 

As safe as he could be. 

 

Yet her gut pinched and her skin crawled _._

 

There was something wrong. 

 

_She knew it._

 

So she grabbed her kit and ran into the woods after him.

 

Probably made it three miles before the horn sounded and she was grabbed from behind.  _  
_

_She had known._

 

She looked up.

 

His faces was bleeding and they ran for shelter. 

 

It was in the cave when she finally  _really_ looked at him.

 

The blood on his face wasn't his.

 

 _Red_  was leaking out from his side.

 

There was an ambush, he  said. 

 

There was no space there for any other words.

 

She pushed him to the floor of the cave. Pulled off his shirt.

 

A spear, he said. It had grazed his side.

 

He wasn't dying.

 

She did all she could do,

 

He would live.

 

Might not have lived if she hadn't been there.

 

How did you know, he mumbled.

 

She shrugged.

 

She just knew.

 

They had waited out the storm together.

 

**_And that one other time._ **

 

She was nervous. 

 

When she woke up there was a note in her bed but she was alone.

 

_Meet me at the woods. Sunset._

_-B_

_Please._

 

She traced her fingers over the handwriting. Making sure she had read it correctly.

 

Little butterflies flew up her stomach, into her throat.

 

She wondered what it could mean and she threw up after imagining to many possibilities.

 

The sky started to turn pink as she made her way through camp

 

Through everything she knew for sure, and walked towards him.

 

"Hey" He whispers, voice tight.

 

She holds out her hand.

 

He grasps it as they walk into the woods.

  

They walk for two miles before he speaks.

 

'You must be wondering why.'

 

She looks forward.

 

He tugs on her hand, pulling her to face him.

 

She tries to calm the sea of doubt forming inside her.

 

His forehead is wrinkled as he growls 'I have something I need to tell you.'

 

But the woods have never been the place for words.

 

She takes a step closer.

 

The woods have always been a place for secrets.

 

Like a whisped 'I love you' on lips

 

then two pairs together

 

his against hers

 

'And I need you to know'

 

She doesn't say anything back, because she stopped making promises a long time ago.

 

'I need you to know that I love you away from there'

 

_The woods are not for words._

 

He leans in, 

 

I love you I love you I love you and I've needed to say it for far too long

 

She stretches her arms around his shoulders

 

and she leans in.

 

_The woods are for secrets._

 

'Run with me'

 

and he does. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Im pretty pleased with how this turned out,  
>  
> 
> Please add kudos and comments, they are really appreciated!
> 
>  


End file.
